defydestinyfandomcom-20200214-history
Yukiko Nezu
Yukiko Nezu is an original character and a member of the Sanada Ten Braves, serving the Sanada Clan. She is also the eldest daughter of the late agents Tetsuya and Ayako Nezu and therefore the elder sister of Yuji Nezu. Physical Description Yukiko has long hair with light blue color and unusually clear red eyes. She usually wears white shirt, black jeans and black sneakers. Her mission clothes consists mesh armour underneath a sleeveless, white dress with a light blue blouse over it, also arms warmer and legs guards. She always has some sort of weaponry concealed on her persons, despite what people insist. Personality Yukiko is quiet, reserved, calculating and somewhat cold and cynical, rarely showing emotions or having outburst of emotions (occasional exception when she cries out to her brother). To Natsuki's dismay, she sometimes speculates that a teammate has met or will meet with a horrible fate, often going into grisly detail. In other instances she will express enthusiasm for anything with a horror theme. At the beginning, Yukiko displays great indifference towards her teammates, even Shinji, her leader in Sanada Ten Braves. Being trained alone from childhood, she is unwilling to cooperate with any of her teammates. Despite her usual tough demeanour, she has a tendency to show a softer nature around her brother and Sora - her childhood friend. In some rare occasions, Yukiko can be hot-tempered and ill-mannered and talk in improper languages. Abilities As a member of Sanada Ten Braves and the Sanada Clan, Yukiko is trained from birth. She is skillful to control her weapons, no matter what kinds. She always manages to finish her opponents off as fast as possible, thus ignores any wounds she receives in the process. Power *Pyrokinesis: As a member of Sanada Ten Braves and brought up by the Sanada Clan, Yukiko can control fire, even though she has trouble releasing large fire power. Instead, she combines her fire power with her weapon attack. *Electrokinesis: Yukiko can make electricity run through her arms and shoot it out in ball-form. However, due to the high physical conditional needed, she can use electric-ball fourth times a day. Skills Yukiko is a weapon-users specialising in both short and long range attack. She has been trained in the use of multiple different types of weapons and is able to work with anything she finds. Yukiko is marked to be the second-best swordsman of Sanada Ten Braves (the first being Kosuke Unno), wielding her sword in both normal or reserve grip. She can easily cut down a gigantic monster in mere seconds. She is also well-versed in weapons use such as kunai and shuriken. Background Yukiko Nezu was born to Tetsuya and Ayako Sanada. She serves the next leader of Sanada Clan after her father's death. She and her brother were raised by Sora's mother and was trained to be a skilled and powerful warrior and takes part in various missions for the Sanada Clan. She always does her best to make sure none of her missions go wrong, despite people's warning. Having some vaguest memories of her parents, Yukiko takes pride in being their daughter, but never allows people to see her as their shadow. She usually gets long-distance mission in order to seek revenge to them. Throughout her life growing up, Yukiko appears cold and uncaring for everyone, except for her brother. In truth, her relationship with Shinji is far more hostile than his relationship with his rival, Kaigan Katakuro. She is the loner of Sanada Ten Braves, paying no mind at what Sora has said. Despite that, she can work with everyone in the team. Due to her restlessness and recklessness, Yukiko has found her energy draining, her state of body become critical, coughing up blood and having heartaches. It is not until her states made her almost fail her mission that Natsuki has decided that they must find the medicine at any cost. Relationship Family Her mother died giving birth to her brother and shortly after that, her father went on a mission and never came back. She only saw him one last time before he went. That results her strong bond between Yukiko and Yuji and her protectiveness towards him. But even Yuji is unable to stop her from going deadly and dangerous missions. She states that she can't die as long as her brother needs her. Sanada Clan Sanada Ten Braves Intially, Yukiko often tried to distance herself from other people, even her allies as she knew that all of her missions were dangerous and didn't want them to get involved. Upon joining Sanada Ten Braves, she simply stated she had no choice and it was her destiny. She rarely called her comrades by name, and instead referred to them using their surnames (exception of the Miyoshi twins and Sora) or their position. Yukiko has a rocky relationship with her leader. Their strong wills clash, and they loath each others. He always gets on her nerves, making her berate and yell at him. Despite that, they still have grudging respect towards each other. Shinji is the first one to find out Yukiko's sudden change in health. She gets along well with the twins, Miaka and Miki Miyoshi, referring them as "Miaka-kun" or "Miki-kun". Despite being annoyed, she is also torelate to Koji and Eiji. Akira constantly flirts with her, no matter how many punches and insults he receives. Of all people, she likes to challenger Kosuke, declaring that she will beat him in swordsmanship one day. Shigeru's laziness annoys her endlessly while Shigeru really enjoys driving Yukiko's blood pressure up, particularly during serious missions. She seems closest to Sora as they grow up together and his mother has taken care of her and her brother. She dislikes his loud personality, but always tolerates him. Their relationship exists in two levels. First on somewhat sister-and-brother level as they always scowl each other for being reckless and stupid. Second on somewhat romantic feelings. Shuyo Yuri Shuyo has raised Yukiko since her father left, sees the girl as her daughter. In return, Yukiko is grateful, always appears in her best state in front of the woman. She doesn't want to worry Shuyo. The woman even encourages Yukiko to call her "mother", but Yukiko refuses, thinking that she doesn't deserve. Tokisada Sanada Yukiko respects him as the leader of the Sanada Clan and the friend of her father. Tokisada does put hope in Yukiko, often worries that she grows so fast. He oftens reminds her that she's only eighteen years old, and shouldn't push yourself too much. Natsuki Sanada Yukiko is a member of the Sanada Ten Braves, therefore, she must obey Natsuki's order. The relationship between Natsuki and her can go from good friend to loathed enemy based entirely on what they are discussing. Being corcerned to Yukiko's state, but Natsuki doesn't know how to show it in open manner (even worse then Shinji's way), which Yukiko responds with witty comment. But when liberal amounts of stress aren't present, they can enjoy each other's silent company. Trivia * Her name, Yukiko Nezu means "child in the gray snow". Category:Sanada Clan Category:Warriors Category:Original characters Category:Female Category:Good Category:Alive Category:A to Z Category:Human Category:Sanada Ten Braves